pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Haldeman
Joe William Haldeman (born June 9, 1943) is an American science fiction author. He is best known for his 1974 novel The Forever War. That novel, and other of his works including The Hemingway Hoax (1991) and Forever Peace (1997), have won major science fiction awards including the Hugo Award and Nebula Award.2 For his career writing science fiction and/or fantasy he is a SFWA Grand Master23 and since 2012 a member of the Science Fiction Hall of Fame.4 Many of Haldeman's works, including his debut novel and The Forever War (his second) were inspired by his experience serving in the Vietnam War, where he was wounded in combat, and by his adjustment to civilian life after returning home. Contents hide * 1 Life * 2 Work * 3 Major awards ** 3.1 Hugo Award ** 3.2 John W. Campbell Memorial Award for Best Science Fiction Novel ** 3.3 Nebula Award ** 3.4 Locus Award ** 3.5 Rhysling Award ** 3.6 World Fantasy Award ** 3.7 James Tiptree, Jr. Award * 4 Selected works ** 4.1 The Forever War series ** 4.2 Attar the Merman ** 4.3 Worlds ** 4.4 The Forever Peace series ** 4.5 Marsbound trilogy ** 4.6 Star Trek: The Original Series novels ** 4.7 Non-series ** 4.8 Short fiction collection ** 4.9 Anthologies edited ** 4.10 Comics * 5 See also * 6 References * 7 External links ** 7.1 Interviews Lifeedit Haldeman was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. His family traveled and he lived in Puerto Rico, New Orleans, Washington, D.C., Bethesda, Maryland and Anchorage, Alaska as a child. Haldeman married Mary Gay Potter, known as "Gay", in 1965. He received a BS degree in Physics and Astronomy from the University of Maryland in 1967.5 He was immediately drafted into the United States Army, and served as a combat engineer in Vietnam. He was wounded in combat and received a Purple Heart. His wartime experience was the inspiration for War Year, his first novel; also later books such as The Hemingway Hoax and Old Twentieth which deal extensively with the experience of combat soldiers in Vietnam and other wars. In 1975, he received an MFA degree in Creative Writing from the University of Iowa Writers' Workshop.6 Haldeman resides alternately in Gainesville, Florida and Cambridge, Massachusetts. Since 1983, he has been an Adjunct Professor teaching writing78 at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, which is also the fictional setting for his 2007 novel, The Accidental Time Machine. In addition to being an award-winning writer, Haldeman is a painter.9 In 2009 and 2010, he was hospitalized for pancreatitis.1011 Haldeman is the brother of Jack C. Haldeman II (1941–2002), also a science-fiction author whose work included an original Star Trek novel (Perry's Planet, February 1980). Workedit Haldeman's first book was a 122-page novel, War Year, published by Holt, Rinehart and Winston in May 1972. The Internet Speculative Fiction Database summarizes, "about a soldier on combat duty in South Vietnam during 1968", and catalogs it as "non-genre"; that is, not speculative fiction.1 His most famous novel is his second, The Forever War (St. Martin's Press, 1974), which was inspired by his Vietnam experiences and originated as his MFA thesis for the Iowa Writers' Workshop. It won the year's "Best Novel" Hugo, Nebula and Locus Awards.2 He later turned it into a series. In 1975 two Attar novels were published as Pocket Books paperback originals under the pen name Robert Graham.1 Haldeman also wrote two of the earliest original novels based on the 1960s Star Trek TV series universe, Planet of Judgment(August 1977) and World Without End (February 1979). Haldeman has written at least one produced Hollywood movie script. The film, a low-budget science fiction film called Robot Jox, was released in 1990.12 He was not entirely happy with the product, saying "to me it’s as if I’d had a child who started out well and then sustained brain damage".13 Major awardsedit The Science Fiction Writers of America officers and past presidents selected Haldeman as the 27th SFWA Grand Master in 2009, and he received the corresponding Damon Knight Memorial Grand Master Award for lifetime achievement as a writer during Nebula Awards weekend in 2010.23 The Science Fiction Hall of Fame inducted him in June 2012.4 He has also won numerous annual awards for particular works.2 He is a lifetime member of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA), and past-president.[citation needed]14 Hugo Awardedit * The Forever War (1974)15 - Novel * "Tricentennial" (1977) - Short Story * The Hemingway Hoax (1991) - Novella * "None So Blind" (1995) - Short Story * Forever Peace (1998)16 - Novel John W. Campbell Memorial Award for Best Science Fiction Noveledit * Forever Peace (1998)16 Nebula Awardedit * The Forever War (1975)17 - Novel * The Hemingway Hoax (1990) - Novella * "Graves" (1993) - Short Story * Forever Peace (1998)16 - Novel * Camouflage (2004)18 - Novel Locus Awardedit * The Forever War (1976)15 - SF Novel Rhysling Awardedit * "Saul's Death" (1984) - Long Poem * "Eighteen Years Old, October Eleventh" (1991) - Short Poem * "January Fires" (2001) - Long Poem World Fantasy Awardedit * "Graves" (1993) - Short Fiction19 James Tiptree, Jr. Awardedit * Camouflage (2004) Selected worksedit The Forever War seriesedit * The Forever War (1974) (Nebula Award winner, 1975;17 Hugo and Locus SF Awards winner, 197615) * Forever Free (1999) (a direct sequel to the first novel) * "A Separate War" (2006, short shory; appears in A Separate War and Other Stories) (The story of Marygay Potter after she parts with William Mandella in The Forever War) Attar the Mermanedit * Attar's Revenge (1975) (published under the pseudonym Robert Graham) * War of Nerves (1975) (published under the pseudonym Robert Graham) Worldsedit * Worlds (1981) * Worlds Apart (1983) * Worlds Enough and Time (1992) The Forever Peace seriesedit * Forever Peace (1997) (while thematically linked to Haldeman's The Forever War series, Forever Peace is not set in the same universe) * "Forever Bound" (2010, short story; appears in the anthology Warriors) (a prequel to Forever Peace, it tells the story of Julian Class being drafted and trained as a soldierboy while falling in love with Carolyn) Marsbound trilogyedit * Marsbound (2008) (also serialized in Analog Science Fiction and Fact) - placed fifth in annual Locus Poll2) * Starbound (2010) * Earthbound (2011) Star Trek: The Original Series novelsedit * Planet of Judgment (1977) - a Star Trek novel * World Without End (1979) - a Star Trek novel Non-seriesedit * War Year (1972) - nongenre Vietnam War novel, hardcover and paperback endings differ * Mindbridge (1976) - Hugo nominee, placed second in annual Locus Poll2 * All My Sins Remembered (1977) * There is No Darkness (1983) - cowritten with Jack C. Haldeman II * Tool of the Trade (1987) * Buying Time (1989) - published in the UK as The Long Habit of Living * The Hemingway Hoax (1990) * 1968 (1994) (novel) - Vietnam War novel * The Coming (2000) - Locus SF nominee, 200120 * Guardian (2002) * Camouflage (2004) - Nebula Award winner, 200521 * Old Twentieth (2005) * The Accidental Time Machine (2007) - Nebula Award nominee, 2007;22 placed fifth in annual Locus Poll2 * Work Done For Hire (2014) Short fiction collectionedit * Infinite Dreams (1978) * Dealing in Futures (1985) * Vietnam and Other Alien Worlds (1993) * None So Blind (1996) * Saul's Death and Other Poems (1997) * War Stories (2006) * A Separate War and Other Stories (2006) * The Best of Joe Haldeman (2013) Anthologies editededit * Cosmic Laughter (1974) * Study War No More (1977) * Nebula Award Stories 17 (1983) * Body Armor: 2000 (1986) (with Charles G. Waugh and Martin H. Greenberg) * Supertanks (1987) (with Charles G. Waugh and Martin H. Greenberg) * Space-Fighters (1988) (with Charles G. Waugh and Martin H. Greenberg) * Future Weapons of War (2007) (with Martin H. Greenberg) Comicsedit * The Forever War drawn by Mark van Oppen (better known as Marvano) (original edition La Guerre éternelle (1988–1989)) * Forever Free drawn by Mark van Oppen (better known as Marvano) (original edition Libre à jamais (2002)) * Dallas Barr drawn by Mark van Oppen (better known as Marvano) based on Buying Time (1996–2005) Category:1943 births